The New Sector M
by Numbah830
Summary: My new OC's in my KND Universe. In this story are bio's of said characters along with some info regarding the next chapter of 'Rookie Season'. Enjoy!
1. Intro

_**This is set in the same universe as my other stories. It is 5 years since Numbuh 1 left for the GKND, and in this universe Sector M was obliterated by Father and numerous other villains. The treehouse was repaired, and it was decided that this treehouse would be inhabited by new recruits. The next few chapters describe them and what makes them who they are, while the last chapter will deal with them, already at home in the treehouse, getting a call from the Supreme Leader of the KND. Also, both Sectors M and K will make appearances in each other's stories once in awhile, just wait until I post pt.3 of Rookie Season.**_


	2. Russell

Name: Russell Winthrop(Numbuh 24)

Age: 08

Appointed Position: Sector Leader

Motto: _It is better to lead from behind and to put others in front, especially when you celebrate victory when nice things occur. You take the front line when there is danger. Then people will appreciate your leadership._

Russell was chosen to be Sector M's new leader was because of his unwavering care of his teammates. He constantly put himself in harm's way so that the team could either escape or attack. He also knows how to motivate his group to the point that it seems that they were just put into a month long battle fresh off the sidelines. His fierce loyalty to his team has gained him widespread fame as an on the rise leader. He does have his flaws, however. He is somewhat hotheaded and when blinded with rage he will lose sight of the goal and make questionable decisions that endanger himself and others around him. Besides that he is a great asset to the KND and will be called upon in the near future to lead his team and stop the forces of evil.

Russell's time at the Arctic Base was great for many of his fellow recruits. He was nice, polite, and usually had a lid on his anger. He showed great leadership abilities while training to be a hand-to-hand combat expert, impressing his peers. He is also shown to be able to read at a higher grade level as well as pick locks better than some lockpickers. While there he was able to develop a close friendship to his teammates before they did any training simulations, helping them to have the highest success percentage of the other teams. He was noted as having said before graduation that 'all I did was lead and believe, and they handled the rest'.

Perhaps Russell's most defining moment came from when he was forced to lead a different team through a battle simulation. As the other team were not initially wanting to follow him based on his past success, he was having a hard time getting them to do anything properly, angering him slightly. He tried having a heart-to-heart with them, but even that didn't earn their trust. As the battle began to favor the computer AI robots he figured he'd just have to show them that they could trust him. As they were being outmanned and outgunned Russell began to draw their fire by hitting them with barrage after barrage of bullets, prompting the team to pick off the remaining robots while they were focused on Russell. After they became successful in battle the team apologized for not believing that he was willing to put it all on the line for his team, therefore giving his the trust he set out to gain.


	3. Isabella

Name: Isabella Sneed(Numbuh 34)

Age:09

Assigned Position: Second-in-Command

Motto: _A woman is like a tea bag - you can't tell how strong she is until you put her in hot water._

Isabella Sneed was also one of the top recruits that made an impression on their peers. Isabella would've most likely been appointed leader of Sector M if not for her hating to be judged. Not one for speaking, she usually lets her actions do her talking for her, believing that results will give answers where there are problems. The thing that set her apart from her fellow teammates was her calmness, which helped her make the right decisions when Russell could not. She has shown countless times that she herself could be selfless, risking her neck for all she considered friends. Her flaw is that she is weak-willed, and is prone to easily giving up on a situation that seems hopeless, unless she has someone to help her through the situation, like Russell. She's also prone to being irrational at times, believing that her judgement exceeds that of even Russell on occasion. Besides that she is a wonderful asset to have to any team.

When Isabella was first selected to be the only girl member of Sector M, many initially thought that she would resent the offer. Luckily, she has three brothers, two of which are already in the KND, with the other being too young to join. As she met her new team, along with the other recruits, she was shown to be willing to work with the boys, as she believed that they would fit her standards. She wasn't one of the girls that really liked Rainbow Monkeys, but instead liked to play with Yipper cards, confusing and surprising both genders. While she trained to be a 2x4 Technology Expert, she was considered for the leader role, but because of her fear of judgment, along with Russell's natural leadership skills, she was assigned to be the Second-in-Command of the group, pleasing everyone.

Izzy's time to shine came when she had to step into the leadership role after Russell had injured himself protecting the group. His only request to her was that no matter what, success or failure, that she would put the team before the objective. Believing in his philosophy of being a great leader, she promised him that the team would come before herself and the objective. As they team went through a simulation testing leadership capabilities, Isabella was found multiple times doubting herself and her abilities, as the trainers had suspected. Luckily, her teammates helped pull her out of her slump and together they were able to defeat all enemies behind Izzy's leadership. When asked how it felt for her knowing that her team had her back all the way, she responded with a simple answer, 'it was nice'.


	4. Greg

Name: Greg Cidle(Numbuh 28)

Age: 08

Assigned Position: Hand-to-Hand Expert

Motto: _A sense of humor... is needed armor. Joy in one's heart and some laughter on one's lips is a sign that the person down deep has a pretty good grasp of life._

Greg Cidle was blow-for-blow the best fighter of the rookie class. His quick thinking and reflexes helped him to establish that name for himself, with no one daring to try challenge him for it. Although he wasn't the smartest, he knew things even the brainiacs didn't know, a great feat considering they know so much. He is known is being very aggressive, as in he is quick to accept a fight, but he also has the common sense to not engage enemies more powerful than one person can handle. Beneath his tough exterior actually lays a very shy boy, who is usually not one to engage in conversations with girls that aren't family or good friends. He is also judgmental, which conflicts with Isabella's hatred for being judge. Otherwise he is a must need fighter on anyone's team.

When he first got to the Arctic Base, many of the other kids looked down upon him because of his loner like qualities. As time went on he began to become associated with the other recruits and, eventually, his teammates as well. Although many others still disliked him for reasons unknown, after seeing his fighting capabilities no one dared to directly confront him, unless they could pull rank on him. An example of this is when he first met Isabella, who is known to dislike almost all boys, confronted him for pulling a prank on a crowd which was almost entirely made up of girls. As she yelled in his face everyone was surprised to see that he did nothing, which was unusual for the boy who'd punch anything the first chance he got, and when she had finished and left he said it was only because she outranked him by a mile. This made the girls cocky, and the boys more willing to back him, which garnered him not only friends, but enemies as well.

Greg's most known for his fighting, as shown when he was put on the opposite side of the simulation battlefield and had to make it back to his team, all while not being noticed by any AI robots. As his team was battling towards him, he was simply walking towards their location, looking for any signs of stray robots. Any he spotted were quickly dispatched, while others he couldn't reach were made to come closer via breaking twigs so that he could take them out. As he neared his team he was spotted by a robot, which would've usually meant that failure was nearing, but he somehow managed to take it out before it could sound the alarm. Once the simulation was complete he made his way to his team, who were beaten and battered from a supposed 'gadget malfunction' were surprised to see the guy who usually comes out of battles bruised and battered, without so much as a scratch on him. He claims its because he was having a good day and 'decided to not be so...hasty'.


	5. Chris

Name: Chris Hutchins(Numbuh 37)

Age: 09

Assigned Position: 2x4 Technology Expert/Pilot

Motto: _If at first you don't succeed, try once more to make sure._

If you need a smart guy who knows how to fly, then Chris Hutchins in the guy for the job. He was sent to Sector M because his superb flying abilities would certainly help the new team out, especially in dogfights. Chris has also become a master at crafting his own inventions, not giving them the usual KND abbreviations because he wants his gadgets to be noticeable from others. He is usually described by his peers as a 'square', but to himself he just believes he's being his own person. He has a tendency to get overly enthusiastic about his work, and usually pulls all-nighters working on things. He also likes to be alone so he can have time to work on inventions, but he'll eventually join the party.

Chris was not much of a people person when he first entered the Arctic Base. People would call him a weirdo and dumb, but he'd just ignore it and continue on with whatever it was that he was doing. When he was assigned to the group with notable characters, such as 'best in the world' Russell and 'tough guy' Greg, he believed that they would see him as a weak link and began to sulk and brood for hours on end. While Russell wanted to wait until Chris was ready to come out of his shell Greg believed he just needed someone to approach him, and seeing as how they were on the same team he believed it was his duty to help his teammate. As the group began to hang together more often(excluding Isabella who hung with the girls because of her incident with Greg) Chris began to become somewhat more social, mainly due to the fact that people wanted to hang with him because he would hang with Russell and Greg.

Chris proved to the other recruits that he could pull his weight around when he aced one of the hardest flying simulations around. It started off fairly easy, just fly in a straight line. Chris knew better than to doubt any test as they usually had twists somewhere so he kept his guard up. As they went on enemy aircraft appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the recruits, which Chris saw as a perfect excuse to try out his new invention. As the enemy shot down plane after plane Chris put into use his AGB(Aerial Guard-Barrier), which shielded him from incoming attacks. As this was in effect he put another one of his new inventions into play, the AA(Analytical Assaulter), which could decode and then override the controls of any plane he hit. Just from this gadget alone he was able to down at least half of the enemies' fleet, and although he eventually was shot down(the barrier wore off), his smarts and bravery were greatly admired.


	6. Outro

The newly formed Sector M were finished claiming rooms, scouting the neighborhood for any villains, and making sure that a candy store was nearby. As everything was put in place everyone wondered what they were going to do now that they were here. Just then a transmission came through made by the Supreme Leader himself.

"**Sector M, welcome to your treehouse. As is a new custom I put into order you guys are sister treehouses with Sector K, which is where your friend Numbuh 7 is residing. Now for your first mission...you will provide air support and evacuation for the Sector K operatives, as they are at the moment being pinned down in Father's mansion by what appears to be Ice-Cream men, and need help to make it out with their guts and butts intact. Once you have them in your possession tell them to report to me immediately. Numbuh 964 out.**"

"Well that was an early start to the day" said Chris. "Luckily I have something just right for a rescue mission."

"You already started building a ship, when did you have the time for that!?" said Isabella

"Earlier, while you guys were still getting unpacked" he said.

"Hey! Aren't we suppose to be in the thing by now? Sam and his group need us, and I'd like to pick a fight with some of those ice-cream men when we get there" said Greg.

"Greg is right guys we should get moving. Sector M, to the hangar area!" said Russell as they rushed to the hangar area, where there was a new type of aircraft that none of them cared what Chris named it this time. Chris was like a mind reader in saying, "This baby here is known as an **AACP(Aerial Assault Combat Pack)**, just get in and when we get there I'll show you what it can do!". As they loaded onto the **AACP** and flew off towards Sector K's location everyone had a sense of excitement knowing that they were on there way to there first mission, albeit a rescue mission, but a mission nonetheless.

_**Continued in Rookie Season pt.3: Resolution**_


End file.
